licaniusfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashalia Chaedris
(ash-AH-lee-uh) Ashalia Chaedris (commonly called Ash or Asha) is a Gifted who went to the school at Caladel with Davian and Wirr, and one of their best friends. She later is made a Shadow and becomes heavily involved with politics at Ilin Illan. Appearance Asha has blond hair that goes around her shoulders and sea-green eyes. She is pale and has faint freckles on the top of her cheeks, and is around 16 years old. After becoming a shadow, she also has black vein-like lines extending from her eyes. Biography The Shadow of What Was Lost Asha was a Gifted student training at the school in Caladel. After Davian and Wirr escape the school, the everyone at the school is killed except for Asha. Asha is then made a Shadow by Ilseth Tenvar, because the process will cause her to forget what she has seen. Tenvar does this to ensure that nobody knows that Davian and Wirr were not killed in the attack. After the massacre at Caladel, Asha is taken to Tol Athian and becomes a scribe along with other Shadows. She goes by the name Lissa while there to protect her from anyone involved in the killing at Caladel. While there, she becomes connected to the Shadraehin, a mysterious leader of the Shadows. She is taken to the Shadreahin's headquarters in the Sanctuary by a Shadow named Jin. The Sanctuary is a hidden Shadow community in the depths of Tol Athian. The Sanctuary is home to a massive power source that powers the Tol that is deadly to all but the Shadows. While in the Sanctuary, Asha sees a sha'teth called the Watcher, or Aelrith. The sha'teth comes to see Asha while she is at dinner with other Shadows and kills Jin. The sha'teth knows Asha's real name and ask her if she is there to kill him. Asha asks why he would think she is there to kill him, and the sha'teth says that her appearance marks the beginning. After she arrives, he says, he and the other sha'teth will die. He says that these events have been foretold. The sha'teth asks Asha that she not let Vhalire suffer. After Jin dies, the Shadraehin arrests Asha to find out why she lied about her identity and why the sha'teth wanted to talk to her. A man named Scyner talks with her and tells her that he is the Shadraehin. Once Asha tells Scyner about the deaths at Caladel and why she went by a different name, Scyner asks Asha to allow herself to be investigated by the Northward Elocien Andras in order to gather information from him. Asha is uncertain about such a dangerous plan, but she is desperate to find out what happened at Caladel and feels that this is her best way to learn more information. She agrees to the plan, and the Shadreahin spreads information for the Northwarden to find about Asha's true identity. After hearing about her true identity, Elocien comes to find Asha and ask her about the attack on Caladel. Although Elocien has a reputation for his hatred of the Gifted, Elocien recruits Asha to help him and his team of Augurs in supporting the kingdom. Elocien also reveals that the Shadraehin has retaliated against Administration in extremely violent and merciless ways. Asha is convinced to work for Elocien and not pass on information to the Shadraehin. Asha becomes the scribe for Elocien's team of Augurs. As their scribe, Asha records the visions and dreams of the Augurs Erran, Fessi, and Kol. By keeping track of their visions, Asha looks for patterns and consistencies between their foresight. She also, by Elocien's design, becomes the assistant to Tol Athian's representative Michal. Once the Blind attack, Asha leads a group of Shadows sent to her by the Shadraehin in using Vessels to fend off the Blind. After the battle ends, Asha decides to stay at Ilin Illan to help rebuild and move forward. An Echo of Things to Come The Light of All That Falls Abilties * In the beginning of the series, Asha is reasonably talented Gifted * As a Shadow, Asha can no longer draw from her own Essence. However, she learns that she can still manipulate Essence to a certain degree, as she can still use Vessels. A version of Davian from the future also suggests to her that she will not always be a Shadow. * After she wounds Nethgalla, Ashalia gains access to the reserves of all the shadows as well as the Lyth. This suggests she can wield more essence than any living person, including the Venerate. Relationships * Davian - Asha's friend and romantic interest. Both Asha and Davian have feelings for each other, but neither has expressed their feelings yet. * Wirr - Asha's friend from Caladel. * Michal - Asha's political mentor. * Erran, Fessi, and Kol - Augers and Asha's friends and allies within the palace. * Elocien Andras - The Northwarden, who secretly helps her and the Augers. * Caeden - Asha eventually accepts Caeden as a friend, despite learning his true identity * Diara - Comes to meet Ashalia when she is in the tributary in Caeden's do'ken and attacks her. She is essentially a known enemy to Asha Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Gifted Category:Shadow Category:Andarra